


Unveiling love. (English version)

by danndrea



Series: ABC loves Penelope Featherington. [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Penelope has to fulfill her duties as princess of France. Being the first obligation to get married.
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: ABC loves Penelope Featherington. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally in Spanish. But some of you asked me if I could do it in English, so this is my attempt. As you know English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes.

**Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good.**

**But not everything has to be bad, does it?**

**It's not like I'm the first woman to get married without love.**

**Fortunately, I know the man.**

Penelope Featherington.


	2. There's nothing like the present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony talks to Benedict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology for my mistakes.

Princess Penelope Featherington, from a very young girl, knew that one day she should marry because of her position. Of course she always hoped to do it out of love.

She had grown up with the example of her parents and there was no love lost between them. That's why she wanted something different. However, when the war is about to break out, her dear aunt, the Queen of France Agatha Danbury, asks her to secure a union between two great kingdoms.

The Kingdom of England and the Kingdom of France.

-o-

Anthony Bridgerton had become the head of the family from a young age, his father had died due to an unfortunate accident with a bee, the King of England had left a widow and 8 children. Now at 28, he had to make the difficult decisions. He had been prepared for this, but that doesn't mean he made it easier.

He finished reading the letter the Queen of France had sent him. The war would be in their territories at any time. The Kingdom of Italy with King Cowper was gaining ground as he prepared to face them. They had to form alliances and what better way than marriage. He sighed.

The door was opened and he smiled when he saw his wife.

"Hello dear" - Kate greeted him- Are you all right?

-I have to say something to Benedict that I certainly don't like.

Kate nodded in understanding.

-I'm sure you've been looking for any other solution to all this, Benedict will understand. We all have to do the right thing.

Anthony smiled, they were an example that everything had gone well, certainly his case had been one in a million. They had married in love. Which, of course at the moment, was a rarity and a luxury that not everyone could have.

"I know everything will be fine, and Benedict will understand it" - Kate always made him feel better.

She kissed him and went out so he could talk to his brother-in-law.

Benedict went into his brother's office. He couldn't help but feel like he was being sentenced to death.

"Have you called me?" he asked as he had the glass of wine provided to him by Anthony.

"I have news," he began, "We will soon be at war and we need alliances. I'd like to tell you we could do this war alone, but we can't.

We need France, the Queen wrote to me, she has the idea of uniting our families in marriage. You're second in line to rule because I don't have heirs yet-- he felt sad right away knowing that he and his wife had tried for three years to have children without achieving it yet-- and with Colin on his endless journeys, I know I wouldn't have to ask you, but brother, you must get married and fulfill your commitment as the Prince you are.

Benedict sighed.

-Does Princess Penelope agree?

"It was your aunt's idea, I suppose so.

-Then I have no impediment. However, I wish at least she could choose one day to her liking.

Anthony nodded in understanding.

-I know you wish you'd married in love...

\- I never really considered getting married, that's all. I always thought the one who would help you would be Colin - he said with a crooked smile - But at least it's good to know that Princess Penelope is an excellent woman besides being our sister's best friend after all these years.

"Benedict, " Anthony commented quietly, "When the Queen dies, Penelope is her heiress as she never had children. You'll be King.

-I guess that's good for us.

"That's right," Anthony said with a smile.

-We're not playing bad for them, are we? I certainly don't want to start my marriage by cheating on my wife like this.

-No, my honor does not allow me to even think of treason, we are allies, in good and bad.

"And now we will be family," Benedict recalled, "How do you think Eloise will take it?

"She'll probably be happy that they're finally going to be sisters," he joked.

"I'll write to Penelope then," Benedict said.

-So fast?

"There's nothing better than the present," Ben said with his famous crooked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important points:
> 
> Kingdom of England - Bridgerton family.  
> King: Anthony (28).  
> Princes:  
> Benedict, Colin and Gregory.  
> 26, 23, 15.
> 
> Princesses:  
> Daphne, Eloise, Francesca and Hyacinth.  
> 20, 19, 17, 14.
> 
> -or-
> 
> Kingdom of France:  
> Queen: Lady Agatha Danbury.  
> Deceased husband: King August Danbury.  
> Children: None.  
> Godson: Simon Basset. Duke of Hastings.  
> Niece: Penelope Featherington.  
> Penelope's father: Nicholas Featherington Danbury, cousin brother of King August.  
> Penelope had a younger sister: Felicity Featherington, 14.
> 
> Her mother Portia had passed away when she had her second daughter.  
> Penelope was the heiress to Queen Agatha Danbury.


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll learn more about Penelope's life.

Penelope was in the palace, she had a lot of things to think about. She knew she had to do what was expected of her and was grateful that she at least knew her future husband.

Benedict Bridgerton.

She sighed, has beautiful memories of her childhood and her best friend's family.

**FLASHBACK**

When Penelope was a child, she lived in England, her family's country house was right in front of the Bridgertons', of course normally the Kings were in the palace and older children too, leaving only their youngest children in tranquility. And it's this way she met Eloise Bridgerton.

They began their education at the age of 3. From an early date, because they were princesses, they were instructed manners, literature, basic mathematics, embroidery, art and music. Where Eloise had been good at math, she had been with writing. Where her friend could draw she had been good with the piano. They had become friends immediately, as easily as if they knew each other for many years.

"I have many sisters," Eloise had told him at the time, "But you're definitely the best.

She had smiled at the 3-year-old Eloise.

**-o-o-**

When Penelope turned 6, she met Eloise's older brothers, Anthony, always serious and dedicated to his studies, although according to what Eloise said, he almost always got into trouble at school.

-It's nice to finally meet you, Miss. Featherington -- he had told her so politely that day.

"At last?" she had questioned him.

"My sister keeps mentioning it to you in her letters, I certainly feel that you are already part of our family- he had told her in a tone of older brother and she smiled gratefully at her.

That same day in the afternoon, while they were in their drawing class, the second son of the King and Queen entered the room. She watched him, he must be about 13 years old, he was very tall and his hair was brown, just like all Bridgertons.

"That's a good drawing, El," he had told his sister.

"Ben!" she squealed when she saw him and hugged him tightly , "I've tried to follow in your footsteps," she said with a smile.

"You're certainly improving little sister- he stirred her hair-

-Come with me-Eloise pulled her arm - I have to introduce you to Pen, she's my best friend.

"Hello," Pen said, "she was always shy when she met someone new."

"Nice to meet you, Pen, " Benedict had said with a smile, "Can I see your drawing?

"Oh no, it's a mess, I'm not good at drawing-- she blushed.

-Benedict can help you! He is the best, he paints and draws very well- Eloise had told her with emotion.

"Really?" Penelope asked cheerfully.

"My sister is certainly exaggerating," Ben said quietly, "But yes, I like art. Maybe one day I'll be able to see one of my paintings at the Royal Museum.

"I certainly wish that happened," Penelope said with a smile.

-Thank you, Pen- Benedict had given her a truly cute smile.

**-o-**

Penelope knew he had to get home, her parents would be furious that she was late.

"It's not like they're never mad at me," she thought with a smile.

She wore a green dress with a matched hat as usual but there was a terrible wind so her hat flew and fell on the face of a child walking on his horse, causing it to fall into the mud.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she had asked her, "Excuse me, I didn't mean to cause you any harm," she explained.

When he got up she observed with great relief that instead of yelling at her, he simply smiled.

He was smiling about the incident.

"I'm Colin Bridgerton," he said.

"And I, Penelope Featherington, " she answered.

"Ah El's best friend" - he kept smiling - Nice to meet you.

Penelope had fallen in love at 6, from Colin Bridgerton.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

Penelope smiled as he managed to prepare for dinner tonight. During all these years, letters with Eloise and trips to the cottages continued to happen.

Three years ago she was invited to King Anthony's wedding to her wonderful wife Kate, friends had taken the opportunity to catch up on everything and of course two years ago, Eloise's older sister Daphne had married for love the Duke of Hastings: Simon Basset. They were very much in love and had an 8-month-old son they called Alexander.

She remembered dancing with Colin Bridgerton at least once during those weddings, her love for him did not diminish over the years, but she knew that he would never see her the same way, so she set out to forget about him and presently she thought she had finally succeeded.

She remembered when she turned 15, it was the moment she learned that Colin would never notice her. A year after her mother's death when her sister was born, she had to move out. She would now live with her father and little sister in France, with her dear aunt, who became the Queen of France. So… she proceeded to find the Bridgerton family to say goodbye when she came in and listened:

**_"I certainly won't marry Penelope Featherington" - it was Colin's voice._ **

**_"I don't think I asked you to do that," she spoke without even thinking about it._ **

**_-Pen, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have..._ **

**_"Don't say anything else Colin, I understand what you said but I want to make one thing clear to you- she was very direct- I've never asked you to be more than just a friend and of course I haven't told anyone any of these things. I don't think it's fair to hear you address those words with such disrespect._ **

**_-Pen, I'm really sorry..._ **

She had managed to get out with dignity from that house and picked up her things to start her new life. Like Princess Penelope Featherington.

**-o-**

The door to his room was opened and her sister came in.

-Are you ready, Pen?-

"As much as I can Felicity-- she smiled at her little sister.

-You look beautiful tonight, dear sister-

-Thank you Fel, it's just that I was remembering a little bit. It's all been so fast.

-Dad is proud of this match, he was telling our aunt. He wants us to be happy. Especially you, Mother, wasn't good to you.

-Mother is no longer here, Fel, I hope where she is she is well. Sometimes I think I miss her -- she smiled sadly.

"And I would have wanted to meet her," Felicity said.

-Come on Fel, we have to go down to dinner-

The sisters took their hand and went to the dining room.

**-o-**

"Oh dear, you look beautiful-- Queen Danbury had told her- And your child, you're on the right track.

"Thank you, your grace, " Penelope answered with property.

"I was telling the Queen that the King of England has said they will travel in two weeks for the wedding.

"Two weeks?" she asked with dread.

"We are at war, dear daughter," her father reminded her, "Alliances are necessary.

She nodded.

"Prince Benedict has sent you a letter," the Queen said as she looked her in the eye, "He is a good man. Lady Violet raised them all well.

"I know," she said with a smile.

After talking about the wedding course and what things would be like. Penelope excused herself to read the letter.

**_Dear Pen:_ **

_When you receive this letter, I'll probably be on my way to France, my brother has informed me of our impending marriage._

_I am calm about that, I know that despite not having seen us regularly, we respect each other and will do everything in our power to make the marriage work._

_I have great affection for you, not only for being my sister's best friend, but for the wonderful woman you are. Your achievements in social work are well known in England. Everyone talks about the kindness of the redheaded Princess, which is completely true._

_I hope I can get there soon to keep talking about this in person._

_I just wanted to tell you to be calm, I'll try to be the man you need._

_With love and admiration:_

_**Benedict Bridgerton.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone's reading this, if so, thank you very much!


	4. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Penelope talk about their marriage.

The royal couple were the first to descend from the carriage. King Anthony with such an elegant appearance helped his beautiful wife get out of the carriage. He was very attentive to her. The King was dressed in black and white. Kate, for her part, wore a beige dress with gold decorations. Her beautiful hair was perfectly decorated in a tall bun and had curls adorning her beautiful face.

Then of course Prince Benedict came down who helped his mother, Lady Violet, she was wearing a beautiful purple satin dress very fine, Eloise was the next to come down with a simple but cute sky blue dress. She had a big smile on her face.

Benedict, for his part, used the blue colors and his bee brooches. He felt good to have finally arrived in France.

In the front row was the royal family of France to receive them.

Queen Agatha Danbury was in the middle. And just to her right, Princess Penelope had a quiet look on her face. She wore a green color, which had a cape on her and made her figure settle. Her hair was arranged in a tall bun with some matched decorations of the dress.

Felicity and Lord Featherington were just behind them, wearing impeccably too.

"Thank you for having us, Queen Danbury," King Anthony said, "Remember my wife, Queen Katharina Bridgerton.

"I remember her, she's a great woman you married," she smiled, "Welcome all of you.

"Thank you for the invitation, we are honored," Lady Violet said.

"We are proud to receive them, aren't we Penelope?" - The queen had called her, yet her niece was distracted- Penelope?

"I'm sorry, your grace" - she proceeded to move forward - Welcome to France-

"Thank you for welcoming us," Benedict had spoken, "He came up and kissed her hand gently.

"We're going in, " The Queen spoke, "Employees will take you to your rooms, and in two hours the welcome banquet will be ready. Sit at home.

**-o-**

Penelope watched her aunt leave the room and drew the air she didn't know she was containing. She felt immediately relaxing when she felt an arm attached to hers.

"I missed you, Pen, " Eloise mentioned, "I can't believe we're going to be sisters! At last!

-It has certainly been very fast but I am happy for that, we will finally be sisters, El- she took her to her rooms- Here is all your things as you can see and the view is beautiful.

"Certainly it is, it's a beautiful country Pen, yet you're not going to lie to me, what are you thinking?

Pen collapsed in bed.

"I feel like something's going to happen. I don't know, I haven't slept in two nights. I'm worried about the whole war situation.

Eloise nodded in understanding.

"We're very concerned about that too, but you're doing a lot by marrying my brother for the good of your nation. We wouldn't all be so brave-she said as she bit her lip- Yet you must be calm, Benedict is my favorite brother and he's a good man. I know you would have wanted to get married out of love. But maybe eventually love will come. Just give yourself a chance to meet him. Trust me.

-Oh Eloise, what would I do without you?

They hugged.

"Being very boring," she joked.

Penelope snorted.

-I've asked Mom's permission to let me stay here for a while. At first she didn't want to, but I made her understand that with me here, I'd support you in everything.

"Is there anyone your mother wants to marry you with?"- Penelope asked knowing her friend well enough.

-Anthony spoke of a son of a friend of our father's, something like Lord Hardy. I just danced with him at a wedding a few months ago and he's smug. I can't stand it.

-I certainly understand you, but someday you will fall in love, eventually that will happen.

-You know what I think of marriage. It's not for me.

"However we have no choice, we are princesses-Pen reminded her-

"However you will be Queen one day," Eloise told her, "I'd like to be something else," I'm perfectly capable of that.

-Then fly, El, you can do it. I'll support you for whatever you decide.

-I love you, Pen.

-I love you, El.

The best friends hugged until the maids came to prepare them for dinner.

-o-

Penelope chose a lilac dress, it was long-sleeved with a little flight. The neckline wasn't outrageous at all. He used the jewels that belonged to his mother. His hair was in a high ponytail and rivers framed his face.

"You are beautiful, princess-- your maiden Mary had said.

-Thank you, Mary.

Penelope opened the door of his room and went down to the next floor where the guest rooms were located, where Eloise was waiting for her.

"You look beautiful, Pen-Eloise had told her, " are you ready?

"The best I can, " she joked.

They both went down the steps with a smile

**-o-**

Benedict was astonished when he saw his fiancée come down the stairs smiling with his sister. She was usually shy but Eloise managed to get that side out of her that almost very few knew. He fervently wished that she would soon feel comfortable with him. They sat her next to him so they'd have a chance to talk.

"How have you been Pen?" Benedict's voice interrupted her dinner.

-A little overwhelmed, many things have been happening very quickly- she was sincere.

"I know, but everything will be fine," he touched her hand in a sign of support, "Are you okay with our commitment?

"I am, we know each other and we trust each other, I guess that in our position is an advantage.

-However you can be sure that I will do everything in my power to make you happy.

She smiled genuinely at him for the first time.

Benedict asked permission so that he could take a walk in the garden with Penelope and surprisingly the Queen said yes. There was no need for chaperone when they were engaged, she had said.

Penelope had blushed of course and Ben had touched her hand in support. They both went out in the cold of the night.

-We're alone, you can tell me, what's worrying you?

Penelope bit his lip.

"Last night I heard my father talk about-- she was interrupted while she chose her words carefully- treason.

Benedict's eyes opened in shock.

-Really?

-He was talking about an arrangement he had with Cowper. Dad owes him a lot of money as I understood it. That's treason, and if my aunt finds out, she'll kill him, Ben. I know that's what needs to be done, but he's my father, that's all I have left. Felicity and I would be alone and I don't know what to do.

-First of all, you're not alone anymore, Pen, you've got me. In a couple of days we will be married and happy to be able to support and help you in any way I can-he said calmly- But you must certainly tell the Queen.

-Let her make the right decision. If your father has committed to the country, she needs to know. We cannot put our own desires before the innocence of our people. The people of France are our people.

_Penelope felt a tear pouring down her cheek._

-Do you feel that way? You talk like you've always been one of us.

"It is my duty, I will do everything in my power to help you in this situation. Whatever happens, we're doing this together. Like a marriage. It is ok?

She nodded.

-Thank you, Benedict.

He gave her one of her famous smiles and she felt that indeed, everything would be fine.

-If you'll let me, it's time for me to give you something.

Benedict knelt down and pulled a box out of his jacket. A beautiful and luxurious engagement ring was in front of her.

"I know they're not the best circumstances, but you should have a nice memory. Princess Penelope Featherington, are you marrying me?

-Yes, I will-

He stood up and approached her.

-Can I seal our engagement with a kiss?

"You can," she replied nervously.

Benedict Bridgerton had given Penelope his first kiss.

Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is happening next chapter.  
> Also a guest not exactly guest will make his appearance.


	5. The Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is here!

Penelope was watching her reflection in the mirror, her wedding dress was finished. In less than 24 hours she would be Benedict Bridgerton's wife, she sighed. She could not help thinking that she always wanted to be part of that family, from a young time she realized the love and support that are given between them. Of course, back then she would have wanted to marry another Bridgerton.

But things had changed. She hadn't heard from Colin for months, at the beginning of her travels, he often wrote to tell her about his adventures but lately the letters were no longer coming. She understood of course, they were friends and he was busy traveling the world. I wished he was okay wherever he was.

She didn't know if he knew they'd be brothers by marriage now.

"Never mind," she thought, "He never loved me the way I wanted. Now I have Benedict and I have to give myself a chance to be happy.

The door opened and the Queen entered, quickly smiled when she saw her.

"Leave us alone," she demanded, and everyone left the room, "You look beautiful, dear. I'm proud of you. That you're doing the right thing.

"It hasn't been easy," Pen admitted, "It's all been so sudden, but I guess I always knew what was expected of me," she said a little annoyedly.

-Dear, everything will be fine, together with England the war will be won, we will be getting out of this problem in less than six months I can assure you. Then you may have time to get to know each other better, I know that an arranged marriage is not what you wanted, and I apologize if at some point you feel like I didn't ask for your opinion, but I'm sure Prince Benedict Bridgerton will be an excellent husband to you and a much-needed addition to our family. You may not think so right now, but you're very lucky. Many times we as women are not allowed to choose a husband, but not all of us are lucky enough to have a good man by our side.

Penelope nodded in understanding.

-How was your marriage, aunt?

-I was married at the age of 16 to a man 15 years older than me. Of course I had no choice, I was the eldest and only daughter in my family. We had to pay our promises and I was the way to pay.

"I'm so sorry, that must have been difficult.

"It was," Agatha Danbury said as her eyes turned to tears - but that made me strong, everything I lived in a completely unhappy marriage made me the woman I am today.

Penelope disagreed with that.

"It's not true aunt, you didn't need to go through that to be strong, you always were," she touched her hand in support.

"When my husband died, the first thing I did was reform the stupid idea that only men could rule, that's why you'll be queen when the time comes. That's my legacy -- she said with a smile.

"Not only that aunt- Penelope said proudly - You've done an amazing job for the women of France - Penelope said excitedly - You made a school for women under the look that it was manners when you didn't, you took care of providing medical care to those poor women on the street and you've found any way to help them.

-We've been seen for years as weak sex, my dear. Let's show the world we're not. We're more than capable of doing anything else. We didn't just serve to give birth -- she said disdainlessly.

-I can ask, why didn't you have children?

"I don't know," she was honest, "my doctor at the time" said that because of my age it shouldn't be me from the problem. However, when I told the late King, he was offended. A lot of men aren't ready for you to tell them their seeds aren't good.

They both smiled.

-Tomorrow after the wedding celebration, it will be your wedding night. Do you know anything about that?

-I read one of the books in your library and asked my maid but I don't understand much.

-Don't worry, dear, your handsome young fiancé will teach you what to do. He's gentle and I know he won't commit any act against you. And if he does -- the tone of voice was threatening -- You have to tell me right away. Understand?

-Thank you for this, aunt, for making me part of your family and giving me the opportunity to have my own family. I don't know if under other circumstances I would have ended up married to some Bridgerton.

"You are the jewel of this family, Penelope, believe it please- the queen took her face with her hands- Forget what your mother told you, that woman did not deserve to have you as her daughter.

Penelope felt her eyes weeping and knew she had to say something else.

"I don't have much information, aunt, but I heard my father talk about treason.

The Queen's eyes opened in shock as she listened attentively to Penelope

**-o-**

Colin Bridgerton was an adventurer, at 23, he was everything any man wanted to be, he was a prince, he traveled often and he didn't have to stay home long because he wasn't the heir. Unlike his older brothers.

He knew that eventually he would have to take his part properly but he knew they were a long way from it.

He entered the Palace where he was welcomed with pleasure.

"Prince Bridgerton," the butler said, "We didn't know you'd come back today.

"Don't worry, I didn't warn anyone," he said with a smile, "Where are they all? I'd like to say hello.

-Colin!- Hyacinth said as she hugged him

"Hello little sister" - he stirred her hair, she was bigger and more beautiful- You look good.

-How was your trip? Will you take me soon? Maybe now that Benedict's on his honeymoon, you can spend more time with us.

"Honeymoon?" he asked confusedly, "Will Ben get married?

"Hello Colin" Francesca came up and hugged him- I didn't know you'd come back, brother - she's always so own and educated- They're all in France right now, in two days it's Benedict's wedding to Penelope.

Colin felt at the time that something was falling on his shoulders. Penelope, she was going to marry and nothing less than her brother.

"What did you say?" he asked annoyedly.

-Well they needed an alliance between the two nations. And of course Benedict should have., Anthony said it clearly.

"Penelope always wanted to get married out of love," he said quietly.

-And we both know that in our world that is almost impossible. Especially if we both know who she was always in love with, right, Colin?

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he defended himself.

-Oh don't be silly, big brother. You always knew she was in love with you. I guess now she's finally left you behind. After tomorrow you will be good brothers.

Colin was disgusted to imagine that Pen would be in his brother's arms.

-I have to go, Fran.

"No-- she got in the way -- You can't go and make a fuss, Benedict's your brother and Pen's your friend.

Colin turned to see his sister.

-I'm in love with Penelope Featherington, Fran. I found out a couple of months ago when she stopped answering my letters. I came here with the intention of asking you what had happened. I never imagined that...

"Oh Colin" Francesca gasped in amazement- I'm so sorry brother. I never thought you'd feel this way.

-I'm sorry, I have to go.

-Colin, don't do anything silly, please.

**-o-**

Penelope was nervous, she was finishing seeing her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was loose completely curly, joining in the back where a diamond comb adorned her. The maid had done an impressive job with her. She felt great today. She smiled, everything would be fine.

The door opened and he realized it was Eloise:

"You look spectacular, I'm sure my brother will run out of words" - she winked at him.

Pen blushed.

-He sent you this note with a flower.

She proceeded to read it.

**_Dear Pen:_ **

**_You're probably very nervous, but I want to tell you that I'm glad I can call you my wife in a few more moments. Life next to you will definitely be something definitely exciting. Smile today more than ever, this is our day._ **

**_I'm the luckiest bastard to marry you today._ **

**_I'll see you at the altar._ **

**_I'll be the one in the blue suit._ **

**_With love._ **

**_Benedict._ **

Penelope smiled.

-Are you ready to be my sister officially?

-I am-

They both left the room to take their respective places.

**-o-**

Penelope's dress was cream-colored with gold embroidery. It had a tail that wasn't very long but looked like it floated. She looked beautiful. She was walking on her father's arm. She was nervous but a look at Benedict and everything got comfortable, he looked very handsome.

Benedict winked at her.

"If there is any impediment to the wedding being held, speak now or shut up forever," the priest had said.

The door of the Church opened immediately and everyone turned to see the intruder.

"Colin," Ben and Pen said at the same time.

Violet quickly stood up.

-Don't do anything you can regret later, son, please - she had whispered to him as she hugged him.

-He's marrying the woman I love, Mother.

-Oh Colin-

Penelope felt an oppression in her chest when she saw Colin again but not because she loved him, but because she wasn't looking back. She was calm with her marriage because even though it had been a short time, Benedict had made her feel safe and appreciated.

She and Benedict said yes and shared the vows and rings.

-This is Princess Penelope and Prince Benedict Bridgerton.

Everyone here applauded.

Anthony was happy.

Kate was worried about Colin.

Eloise was very happy.

Violet had left church with her youngest son.

Penelope and Benedict were husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Celebration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding party happens in this chapter.

Penelope reflecting on the recent events in her life, had less than 24 hours married, so right now she was sitting in front of a very large window, her dear aunt had provided them with a property to spend the honeymoon and enjoy a few days without the presence of everyone else. It was quite far from the capital but the truth was a very nice place, it had a great space to ride and enjoy the sun. She had been grateful to be sent here.

"I have a husband," she said aloud.

She found herself remembering the moments after her wedding.

**Flashback**

When she heard that the priest had proclaimed them husband and wife, she drew the air she did not know she was containing.

-Are you all right, Pen?-

Benedict had asked her visibly concerned.

She nodded.

"I guess I was more nervous than I'd think," she admitted.

"I understand your point, I mean, not every day you get married, right?" he said with a smile- But it's all over now. What comes next is no cause for concern - he assured her.

-Oh really?- she sketched a smile-

He smiled and came to her ear- I can assure you dear wife that what comes now is just to enjoy.

She had of course blushed immediately.

Benedict had kissed her forehead and helped her enter a room where Queen Agatha Danbury was waiting for them.

'Are you ready for the announcement?' she asked with a smile.

They both smiled.

The palace's employees opened the large windows facing the box where a large French crowd were waiting for them.

-Dear French- The Queen spoke forcefully- I present Princess Penelope and Prince Benedict Bridgerton.

The crowd applauded them as they approached the balcony to greet them.

Benedict never let go of her hand.

A few minutes later and they had entered the Palace again.

"They did well," the Queen spoke, "It was a requirement that they know that we are a close-knit family that we can with everything that is coming.

"We will do everything in our power to help," Penelope said seriously.

"I know, dear," the Queen softened up with her, and Benedict watched in amazement at the way the dreaded Queen Agatha Danbury spoke to Penelope. The affection he had for his wife was too much-- Now you must go to his celebratory banquet. Then the carriages will wait for you to go to your honeymoon.

"Do you think it's wise for us to leave right now?" Benedict asked.

-The truth is that we have a few more days before this war begins and I assumed that you would want to spend time away from all this chaos.

"Where are we going?" Penelope asked.

"To our property in Lyon," the queen smiled happily.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, your grace- Benedict had said with emotion-

"Well dear don't thank me, now you're part of my family," she smiled, "Go celebrate your marriage and eat something," she waved her cane, and they both smiled.

**-o-**

Benedict hadn't left Pen for a moment, they were at the center of the big room getting words of congratulations from people they didn't really know. His family was also present.

Eloise approached Penelope to greet her.

"So how do you feel about marrying my silly brother?" she joked and could hear Benedict snort.

"I certainly can't argue much right now," she joked, "but everything indicates that your brother is a perfect gentleman.

"That's just his appearance, he's just as bearded as my other two older brothers, ask Kate to see that I'm not lying.

-Eloise- Benedict warned but smiled.

"Benedict helped Kate make a joke to Anthony- Eloise started -- they have a very beautiful dog the truth but very energetic - she said with a smile - Well they made Anthony believe that Newton, the dog had been lost - Of course as he was supposed to be under Anthony's care it got so bad. He looked for him for hours because he knew Kate would soon return from the dressmaker and Benedict had him hidden. It was very funny if you asked me.

Penelope couldn't help but smile when he imagined the scene.

-Now imagine that Kate returned to Newton, telling Anthony that he had lost him and a boy had found him outside the palace alone.

"Anthony didn't talk to us for a week," Benedict said with a smile.

"To you," Eloise said smiled, "Kate spoke right away, God knows that pair can't be separated for long. Iugh -- she was disgusted.

"Someday you will marry Eloise," Benedict warned, "and someday you will eat those words of disgust.

"Oh well she can decide what she wants to do- Penelope told her with a wink- You'll be in France for a long time so you can well help me in what I do. Including a school of manners that my aunt opened.

Eloise understood the reference perfectly.

"I'm delighted to help you, Pen-

Friends smiled.

After a few moments, her maid Mary told her she had to prepare to leave. Penelope nodded and went to change her clothes for something more comfortable.

**-o-**

When she was changing, Mary her maid had to leave to help with her bags. She was in her nightgown yet but she felt calm and happy.

The door opened suddenly and someone came in.

"Co- Colin," she said as she tried to cover with her hands.

-Mrs Bridgerton - he said clearly drunk-

"You need to leave, it's not appropriate for you to be here, I'm not decently dressed, go away-she had told him.

"I just came to say congratulations on your marriage, Mrs Bridgerton," he said with such hatred his own surname.

"Go Colin please," she said furiously, "They can't see you here, it's inappropriate.

-Why don't you want me to come near you?- he was right in front of her- Are you afraid your mask will fall off in a second? He was getting closer to her- That I realize the way you're shaking for me?

"I don't know what's wrong with you Colin, but this isn't you, leave me alone. Get out of my room now.

" _You wanted so much to be a Bridgerton that you didn't care who you were marrying, did you? - he spat upset._

She slapped him. 

-I'm not going to let you disrespect me this way. You don't know anything about how I actually feel or what's wrong with me. So I ask you, no -- she corrected herself- I demand that you leave here before I scream and swear to God it won't be good for you.

Colin watched her, her gaze was no longer sweet and tender that she always gave to him, now she was cold and full of rage.

-Do you love him? 

-That's none of your business.

"Of course it is!" he yelled at her, "You and I are supposed to...

-What? - she questioned it-

"Eventually we'd get married of course," he said completely collapsed, "You loved me!" he cried.

-So all this time you knew I loved you and yet you decided to hurt me, you decided to yell at the four winds that you would never marry to Penelope Featherington, or have you forgotten?

"Were we kids, Pen, " he apologized.

"However, it's time to grow up, Colin. You can't spend your whole life traveling.

"You liked the letters I sent you," he said wistfully, "I just wanted to come and ask you why you had stopped answering.

Penelope looked at him confused.

-You stopped writing for 10 months Colin. I haven't received a single letter from you since.

"I never stopped writing to you, Pen.

"Then I guess things should always have been like this, Colin," she said quieterly.

-Do you still love me?

"We're good brothers now, Colin. I'm married to your brother and my love and loyalty are with him now. I'm really sorry.

He nodded in understanding. 

"I'll give you a minute to get out of this room, Colin Bridgerton," was Anthony's voice, and he's already counting.

Anthony pulled his younger brother out of his neck.

-I'm sorry sister, I'm sorry about this.

She assured him that she was fine and had left the room.

Penelope managed to contain the tears that threatened to come out.

**-o-**

When she joined Benedict in the carriage he was very serious and visibly upset. She thought Anthony had told her something about what happened to Colin. She desperately wanted him to talk to her, to clear up this misunderstanding. She didn't want to start her marriage like that.

"Ben-- she called him-- What's the matter with you?-

He kept looking into the landscape that could be seen out the window. She thought he hadn't listened to her or at least wouldn't give her an answer.

-Anthony told me what happened to Colin - he disdain in his voice did not go unnoticed by her.

"He was drunk," she said, "He probably won't remember what he said," she wanted to joke, but he was still very serious.

"Oh no, I made sure he remembered every word he said to you.

-Ben -- she reached out to her hands-

"He said you loved him," Benedict said as he looked her in the eye for the first time, and that he loved you.

-I can't speak for your brother's feelings for me, but if I have to assume he's just confused. I was always her friend. But if I can speak for my feelings, I can't say that you and I loved each other because from the beginning our arrangement was because our nations needed us, but I know we're in a great start. Eventually love will come for both of us. Like I told the priest when I made those vows, I'm your wife Benedict, in the good and the bad. From today until I die -- she said it with such conviction.

And he proceeded to kiss her, with so much love and passion overflowing.

-I will do everything in my power to make you happy, Penelope. I promise.

-I know, Ben, I know.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Benedict had about ten minutes observing his wife's profile, she looked intently at the window as her thoughts entertained her. He'd give his entire fortune because she told him what he had in his mind.

"Did I tell you today how beautiful you look?" he decided to talk to her.

"You told me when we woke up," she smiled at him, "but I'm glad to hear it again.

Benedict approached and kissed her.

"Anthony is all right?" she asked as he had received a letter from his brother and was in the library answering.

"They say they've already arrived in England, they left Eloise of course, and now she's terrorizing France," he said jokingly.

-Eloise will be very happy in France, my aunt made many concessions for women. Including school.

Benedict snorted.

"I knew it had something to do with it, I couldn't stop laughing when Eloise told our mother she would attend Queen Danbury's school of manners.

They both smiled to imagine it.

"Of course Mom had been excited, then Eloise told me the truth. Even you've been there.

Penelope nodded. 

"We too should be able to attend a school," she said quietly.

"I know, God knows you're much smarter than me," he winked at her.

"That's not true, husband," she said, smiling.

"I love it when you say husband to me," he approached her and put her on her lap, she blushed.

They had not yet consummated their marriage. Benedict had told him that he wanted her to feel calm and confident with him. But when I looked at her this way, she felt herself faltering.

"Kiss me Ben," she told him.

-I'd be happy to.

Benedict proceeded to kiss her with passion and with such affection that she felt in glory. They had to step aside to catch their breath.

"Do you want us to go for a promenade?" he asked.

"Delighted dear husband, " she smiled.

He kissed his forehead before preparing to go for a walk.

**-o-**

Eloise was about to leave the palace when the Queen stopped her.

-Oh dear, are you going for a walk so early?

"I want to visit the school"- she had said excitedly-

The Queen smiled.

"Of course but you can't go alone," she warned.

"My maid will go with me," Eloise said something annoying.

"No, no dear, we're practically at war and you're a princess you can't go unsasured- she called her head of security and soon a tall, strong man was standing in front of her.

-He is Sir Phillip Crane, he will be in charge of your personal safety while you are in France, Eloise - The Queen had said.

"But I don't need it," she pouted.

"It's my last word," the Queen said for sure, and Eloise nodded.

Once the Queen left she approached the Being and said clearly:

-You have to be very quick to follow me, because more than once I will want to escape from you. Because as you can see, I don't need your protection.

She stepped on his foot and Sir Phillip groaned in pain.

"Is there anything wrong with Sir?- she pretended ignorance.

"It's okay Princess," he said angrily

"So let's go Ser, we don't have all day," she said annoyedly.

They both left the palace and got into a carriage.

This woman will be my death-- he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a fervent shipper of Polin but I am very much a fan of Penelope and I like to write and read the different scenarios where she is loved and appreciated. 
> 
> Leave me in the comments what you think.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
